Childhood Crushes
by SadisticEyes
Summary: Tony reminisces over a comic and Steve is there to hear the story of a crush. Oneshot, SteveTony. Don't like, don't read please.


Title: Childhood Crushes

Rated: T

Summary: Tony reminisces over a comic and Steve is there to here the story of a crush.

AN: First ever Avengers ficlet so please, don't be too harsh. Tony and Steve may be a bit OOC, so I apologize for that. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

At the tender age of nine, Tony fell in love. Not that he knew what that was yet, he thought it to be adoration at the time. But when ever his father told him the stories about a blonde boy that went from being the most sickly man to a super solider, he always got a smile on his face and a feeling of happiness in his tummy. Sometimes he would just stare at the comics that he had and wonder what it would be like to know the American icon and what his voice would sound like. If he would a nice man or be a busy person like his father that was rarely seen around the house. He wondered about how tall he really would look in person and how his real smile would light up his face.

So all these feelings made it a very common occurrence to see a little Tony, bundled in his favorite Captain America sweater sitting on his bedroom floor with bits of mother boards, screws and tools alike strewn around him and a pile of comics while a well read Captain America comic book would be in his tiny hands and a look of wonder on his face no matter how many times he re-read the same adventure.

Once, after Howard had given him the next issue in the Captain America series he looked up at his father with a curious look. He has wanted to ask this question for awhile but never got the chance with how often his father wasn't present. He was used to it but when a question was eating at him, it would be the first words out of his mouth when he saw the man who usually had tired eyes and a loosened tie around his neck.

"Daddy?" he waited for his father to turn to look him in the eye and finish whatever he was doing at the time.

He twisted his hands in is grey sweater with Captain's shield in the middle of his tiny chest; suddenly nervous. Tony knew his father knew the Captain but that doesn't mean he would answer his question. He saw the look of utter remorse that crossed his father's eyes when he mentioned his hero or when he asked where he was. Tony notices how his dad's hands would clench and his shoulders stiffen when he saw Tony marveling over the comics and asking odd questions about the blond with amazing blue eyes.

"What is it, Anthony? I have work to do" was the usual reply that he got but he tugged on the part of his father's coat that he could reach and held on until he has his full attention. A sigh fell from Howard's lips, a look of exasperation on his worn face.

"D-do you think I will ever get to meet him?" Tony looked at his dad with a nervous yet curious look. Tony really hoped that he would some day. He wanted to meet the man with the ocean blue eyes and hair the color of the sun.

"Who?"

He looked at his father as if he was crazy; how didn't know who he was asking about. It's not like Tony didn't talk about his hero 24/7. Unless he was talking about math or scientific jargon, which was common as well.

"Captain America" a look of confusion then sadness passed through Howard's eyes. Tony didn't quite understand why at the time. Howard didn't answer him until a little bit later, after he told him his bedtime story about said man.

"I hope some say you will be able to meet him, Anthony. He was a great man" he didn't understand the sad tone that his father used at the time. Or why he had such a lost look. But later, when he was a bit older he found out what had happened to the Captain. He found out how he had been lost a sea after crashing Red Skull's plane and how Howard was still looking for him. At the time, little Tony vowed he would find him and wake him up.

* * *

"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asked as he wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders. Tony looked away from his comic and smiled at the blonde. Kissing him on the cheek he held up his comic as if that told the whole story. Steve looked at the front cover and raised his eyebrows. He saw a portrayal of himself on the front and "Captain America Vol. 1" in bold letters. The corners were worn but well kept and the spine looked like it was a well read comic.

"Reading about your adventures. You know, I used to read these all the time when I was... Anyway, these are what made me fall for you" Steve looked at him with a blush; his cheeked burned as he pictured a little Tony holding a comic with his name on it and a look of wonder on his little face with a giant smile and a small blush on his cheeks. It was an adorable picture in his mind.

"Your adorable when you blush" Steve blushed even worse at the comment and buried his head in the crook of Tony's neck as he moved his arms to his waist. He squeezed Tony's hips just slightly and nuzzled his neck. Tony smiled and ran his fingers through Steve's hair. It was a childhood dream to met the man, and he got even better. He could kiss him and hold him close; not just fawn over him and steal glances like he had thought so long ago.

"I used get butterflies in my stomach when I read these and I used wonder what you would look like in person" Tony felt Steve's cheeks warm more on his neck and his arms tighten just a little on his waist. "I used to wonder if your hair was the color of lemons for real and if your eyes were really that blue... Did you know it is fun to make you blush? It is a really awesome pass time. I am rambling now.. Think I am going to shut up now" Tony finished quickly. He didn't realize he was going to reveal that much to the blushing blonde behind.

"Really?" Steve said in a tiny voice; he was never really that good at taking compliments especially from Tony. Tony smiled wider and let loose a small laugh. This is why he was in love with the Captain; He can be shy and adorable and yet be one of the strongest men when he needed to be and could lead a team as dysfunctional as the Avengers.

"Yeah, I kind of had the hots for you without even realizing it" Tony felt a faint warmth in his cheeks as the Captain lifted his head from his neck to kiss his cheek.

"You are really adorable, did you know that?" Steve said against Tony's cheek. Tony turned his head as Steve was pulling back to lightly brush his lips against Steve's soft ones. Steve pressed his lips tenderly to Tony's as a tiny moan left him. Tony nipped Steve's bottom lip then soothed the bite but running his tongue lightly along it. Steve parted his lips slightly and met Tony's tongue as it explored his mouth.

They parted and Tony's pressed his forehead to Steve's. Steve had a bright blush on his cheeks as he cupped Tony's neck.

"I have always wanted to do that"

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed the story. I know it is kind of really short but I am slowly getting back into writing fanfiction since I stopped a couple of years ago because of reasons.

Also, if you mention any romance cliches, it would be great. I have an idea for a little series and I would like to see what cliches people enjoy the most c:


End file.
